A cochlear implant hearing prosthesis (also referred to as a cochlear prosthesis, and the like, collectively and generally referred to herein as “cochlear implant”) delivers electrical stimulation to the auditory nerve fibres thereby allowing the brain to perceive a hearing sensation resembling the natural hearing sensation normally delivered by the auditory nerve.
As shown in prior art drawing FIG. 5, a cochlear implant hearing prosthesis typically comprises an external assembly of components 51 and an implantable assembly of components 52.
The external assembly 51 includes a primary signal processor unit in the form of a speech processor unit 56, a transmission coil 57 and a microphone unit 58. The primary signal processor unit includes an internal power source, such as a number of batteries, and is connected to each of the transmission coil 57 and microphone unit 58 via cables 59.
The internal assembly 52 typically includes a receiver antenna 55, a receiver/stimulator unit 53, and an intracochlear electrode assembly 54.
In operation, the microphone 58 detects sounds, such as speech and environmental sounds and converts these into an electrical signal. The electrical signal is then encoded by the speech processing electronics in the primary signal processor unit 56. The encoded output signal is transcutaneously transmitted to the internal assembly 52 via a radio frequency (RF) link.
In recent times, the speech processor unit and the microphone unit have been combined to form a single unit that is worn behind the ear. This is referred to as a behind the ear (BTE) speech processor unit.
Referring to prior art drawing FIG. 6, the BIB speech processor unit 61 is normally manufactured by mould a main body and an inter-engageable battery carrier. This arrangement enables the batteries 62 to be readily replaced.
The BTE speech processor unit 61 is relatively expensive and must undergo an optimisation procedure following implantation of the implantable assembly 52. While the operability of the signal processing aspects of the BTE speech processor unit can be varied by clinical software during the optimisation procedure, usually in a clincian's practice, other aspects of operability are far more limited. This is particularly the case with external user inter-actable features.
It is desired to provide an arrangement that improves upon earlier proposals, or at least provides a useful alternative.